


So blue...

by mys_hadow_tery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Death, Journal, Letter, M/M, Malec, Memories, Past, paining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mys_hadow_tery/pseuds/mys_hadow_tery
Summary: It had been a while.....he couldn't remember exactly how many years after, that he felt the need to see that blue again.....the only shade of blue that struck his heart deeply, the only blue that tethered his soul to the earth after its bearer had left wandering upon the grounds...in this desperation, Magnus set out again...trying to remember to forget...he could...or not?





	

'.....love, Alexander'.  
He shut the journal with a snap. He had reached the end, very unwillingly. But it was bound to happen, after prolonging the text, by reading a single page every year on his Alexander's birthday.  
The book itself would have aged and torn if not for the blue magic that constantly surrounded it from spoiling. The letters were as clumsy as ever, but the power their meaning held, had long lodged themselves into Magnus' unfortunately strong heart, that had continued to beat even now, fifty years after Alexander had moved on.  
Along with the book was a letter too, that Maxwell Lightwood Bane had given, at the right time, according to what he presumed. Magnus had not gone a single day without reading the letter. His tears were long gone, and so was he, from the real world.  
Magnus had escaped from Brooklyn, where his pleasurably painful memories dwelled. He sought the idea of Tessa. Just like she moved away after William's death, Magnus did too. His huge family was out there somewhere, but Magnus took in no one, no clients, no downworlders, none. It would be just him and his memories of eighty seven years with his first ever shadowhunter.  
Sighing, Magnus picked up the letter again.

Dear Mags,  
You will find this letter when it needs to be found. Well, if your reading this, then obviously it's time...uh.....I should have realised I'm not good with letters just as I am with words. Anyways...has your zombie apocalypse arrived yet? XD , I hope not, because with this letter, I have something else for you. After all, the gift was inspired by you...so...its a journal of every feeling that I ever felt after meeting you, everything that I didn't have time to say, everything that I would have said if I were there.  
This is barely any comfort, but I'd like you to read the book once, and try to move on. Just know, that I really didn't want to leave.  
But no one can really change anything that has happened. So brace yourself with this journal, as I wanted you to know that I'm right there by your side, whispering confidence into you, wrapping you into my bear hug....that will not ever change Mags.  
I miss you Mags...but I need you to live...for me...go to all those wonderful places, take pictures in saris and gowns and tuxedos...are u still working late into the night? You should really start placing the keys in the bowl by the door, not in one of your pockets. Do you still throw your socks into dry clean...hope not...and what about the kids? They still pull your leg about how you're their great great great great................great grandfather??? You still don't mind that do you? All these habits make you who you are Mags. And nothing, nothing in the world should make you give up all that. You still are my magical Magnus Bane.  
Forever,  
Love, Alexander.

He felt the edges of the letter begin to sag with wetness. He immediately dried them away, not allowing them to spoil the paper. He had held on for so long...it was fifty years since Alexander had left, forty since his children moved out to live a life standing on their own feet, and thirty years since Magnus had run away from it all, not able to bear the mortality of his Nephilim. He should have gone to the Spiral Labyrinth to help Tessa, but she was with Jem after so long, and Magnus had hence avoided going there. He had stopped visiting Catarina too, after she had taken up her medical warlock job. He hadn't seen a single person since then.  
But suddenly, he had an urge consume him. An urge to see the shade of blue that convinced him that everything would be fine, the shade of blue that reminded him of home, the shade of blue that only two people had in the world, one of which no longer existed. The overpowering urge continued, and Magnus found himself, for the first time in three decades, opening a portal, that hummed with his unused magic.  
He walked straight through the portal into the Institute at London, into the office of Maxwell Lightwood Bane. He tripped over his feet as he saw a blur of blue expanse of skin infront of him.  
'Dad?!' He heard. But Magnus couldn't concentrate anymore. He was wilting away slowly, after pulling himself up for so many years. He wanted to rest at last. But he remembered something.  
'L-Look a-a-at me.....' Magnus whispered to his child.  
Max look surprised at first. But Magnus continued, ' Max, my..my loft...Paris...belongings, keep them with...with you...' he felt the magic draining out of him, was this a dream? It did not seem so, as he could very much feel hands on his arms to keep him steady...he couldn't hold on for much longer.  
'Look....at....me' Magnus said again.  
This time, Max obliged, and there it was, the shade of blue...Magnus felt elated, he was home, he would be safe now, in Alexander's arms...he looked into the blue irises, and felt himself drowning in them, very similar to how he had drowned in another pair just like that, sixty seven years back...  
Drowning.......elation....  
And then all was peaceful, not white or black, but blue...blue...so blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this. This is one of my first fanfics, and I really hope all of you liked it. This story came to me as a thought when I saw the beautiful and inspiring works of fellow malec fans out here on the archive. A big thanks to those Malec fanfic writers. I ship malec like craaazyyyy XD  
> Please do leave your comments and kudos below...remember, all the stories are true...  
> P.S: song playing in the background.....'Arriving Somewhere But Not Here' by Porcupine Tree


End file.
